Tétanie
by Ficseuse
Summary: Cuddy a une crise d'angoisse ... Qui est le seul à l'aider ?


Impossible de bouger. Ces dizaines de regards d'inconnus braqués sur elle et ses voix incessantes qui essayaient de la rassurer n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Un fou avait envahi l'école de sa fille peu avant la sortie de 16h30. Certes, il avait été maîtrisé très rapidement mais la panique l'avait gagné aussi vite et ne la lâchait plus. Même en ayant vu sa fille en sécurité, rien n'y faisait. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était médecin et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir comme tel. Elle s'était laissée glisser le long d'un mur, au fond de la salle de classe.

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir.

« House ! »

« Hey microbe ! »

« Docteur House je suppose ? Merci d'être venu si vite. » Remercia la directrice de l'école.

« Bonjour je suis le Docteur Wilson. » Il prit Rachel dans ses bras et la rassura. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna t-il en devançant House.

« Elle est prostrée dans un coin de la salle de classe et ne parle pas. Elle a été prise de tremblements … On a essayé de lui parler mais elle ne répond pas, elle semble ailleurs. »

« Ca ressemble à une crise de tétanie ou d'angoisse. » Wilson et House passèrent la tête pour voir Cuddy au fond de la salle.

« Y'a un monsieur qui est venue dans la classe et qui voulait jouer avec nous et la police est venue. »

« Et toi tu vas bien ? »

« Oui mais j'ai peur pour maman … » Sanglota l'enfant.

« Je vais l'aider d'accord. Toi tu rentres avec Wilson et on vous rejoint. Ca te va pirate ? »

« Je veux voir Maman … » Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Pas maintenant, tu la verras quand elle ira mieux. Ce soir, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, résignée.

« Hey, Rachel, t'as déjà vu un pirate pleurer ? Non, alors sèche-moi tout ça, essuies toi sur la chemise de tonton Wilson et surveille le ! S'il fait des bêtises, on le punira ! »

Elle rit et il lui envoya un clin d'œil. Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla. House se crispa et se retourna vers les autres.

« Vous attendez quoi là ? Y'a rien à voir, dégagez ! »

Il entra dans la salle où se trouvait Cuddy. Il s'arrêta un instant, figé par ce qu'il vit. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désemparée, aussi perdue. Il s'approcha doucement.

« Cuddy s'est moi … House … »

Si elle avait pu rire elle l'aurait fait. Mais à la place, elle eut un rictus. Oui c'était ridicule ce qu'il venait de dire mais il devait la rassurer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'accroupit face à elle et essaya de capter son regard. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle faisait de l'hyperventilation. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et personne n'a pensé à te foutre un sac sur le pif ! Quelle bande d'incapable … » Il se retourna et cria. « Apportez-moi un petit sac en plastique ! »

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il la sentir se détendre légèrement mais c'était loin d'être gagné. Puis rapidement, il la fit respirer dans le sac.

« Ouah tu comprends vite ! »

Un regard noir le fit sourire. Puis il reprit sérieusement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as vu Rachel, tu as bien vu qu'elle allait bien … »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne le pouvait pas encore. Même retenir une larme elle n'y arrivait pas. Quoi qu'il dise, sa voix l'apaisait. Il aurait pu la traiter de tous les noms, l'effet aurait été le même.

« Elle est avec Wilson, je lui ai dit de rentrer chez toi … Elle était inquiète pour toi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle en voie plus … »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une fois la respiration devenue régulière, il retira le sachet doucement et souleva son menton pour croiser son regard mais elle détourna le visage. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa sa main dans son dos, l'encourageant à se laisser aller. Puis il attrapa sa main gauche entre les siennes et essaya doucement de dénouer les muscles crispés. Il la regarda vraiment inquiet. Puis commença son massage.

« Dire que je faisais tranquillement mes consultations quand on m'a appelé … A croire que c'est juste une excuse pour me reprocher une énième fois de m'être enfui à la première occaz qui passe ! »

Ils avaient rompu 3 mois auparavant. Enfin c'est elle qui avait tout arrêté. Ils n'avaient que très peu parlé depuis et l'entendre faire de l'humour sur ce terrain l'étonnait. Mais elle se laissa bercer par ses paroles et ferma les yeux. Il lui massait toujours la main, essayant d'atteindre sa paume pour déplier les doigts doucement. Il la sentait se relâcher un peu. Il se plaça face à elle et retira ses escarpins. Ses mains sur son corps la firent frissonner et bien sur il le remarqua. Un supplice pour tous les deux. Il remonta ses mains le long de son mollet et redescendit dans un doux massage. La chaleur détendait ses muscles peu à peu et elle reprenait des couleurs. Elle arrivait enfin à bouger ses orteils.

« Qui ? »

« Qui quoi ? »

« Appelé … »

Sans avoir froid, ses dents claquaient malgré elle.

« La directrice. »

Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas.

« Rachel lui a donné mon nom … »

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis quelques heures.

« Elle s'en sortira toujours Cuddy, ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle de ce coté là. Et oui elle a bien fait, ça m'aurait fait chier qu'elle dise Chase ou Foreman ! »

« Idiot. »

« Bien ! Maintenant que tu es un peu plus détendue, on va peut être y aller, j'ai faim ! »

Elle lui lança un regard angoissé, puis le reporta vers la porte fermée. Il comprit, se leva et posa machinalement sa main sur sa cuisse endolorie. Il sortit et s'aperçu que même une heure après, quelques curieux se trouvaient encore dans le couloir.

« Comment va t-elle ? » S'enquit la directrice.

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une énooorme crise d'angoisse ! Si vous pouviez dégager d'ici, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la regarde comme une bête curieuse ! »

« Que … Quoi ? Non ! Ca arrive à tout le monde, y'a pas ... »

Au regard qu'il leur lança, les autres partirent sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cuddy passa la porte principale de l'école sur ses deux jambes, House à ses côtés.

Enfin ils franchirent le pas de la porte de chez Cuddy. Ils n'avaient plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Sans rien demander, House se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cuddy observa Rachel qui s'était endormie dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Wilson. Il mit un coussin à sa place et se dirigea vers son amie.

« Elle voulait attendre votre retour … »

« Je me doute … Merci Wilson. »

Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Que lui arrivait elle ? Elle avait du mal a se reconnaître à ce moment précis. Tout allait mieux maintenant qu'elle était rentrée et pourtant elle avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

A la moue qu'elle fit, il regretta aussi tôt d'avoir poser une question aussi con. House s'approcha vers eux.

« Va prendre un bain, ça ne sera pas du luxe ! Et ça aidera tes muscles à se détendre. »

« Merci … »

Elle s'éloigna et laissa les deux amis ensemble, au milieu du salon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

House leva les épaules mais ne dit pas un mot. Il prit place dans le canapé et alluma la télé et baissa le son.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Mmh. Rentre chez toi. »

« Si besoin … »

« Oué je sais, le bon samaritain n'est jamais bien loin. »

« La ferme House, et ne fait pas de connerie … » Soupira Wilson.

« Genre ! »

Une fois Wilson partit, House se posa dans le canapé, renversa sa tête en arrière et massa sa jambe. Il sentit une petite masse se coller contre lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Rachel à moitié endormie.

« Maman … » Gémit-elle.

« Elle prend un bain. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, éveillés devant la télévision. Cuddy apparut en peignoir, les cheveux relevés. Rachel se leva sur le canapé et tendit les mains vers sa mère. Cette dernière prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. La petite enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de sa mère et restèrent de longues minutes se balançant de droite à gauche, lentement.

« Bon allez, tout le monde au lit ! » House se leva, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Cuddy et la poussa vers sa chambre. Même debout, même avec sa fille dans les bras, elle peinait à rester sur ses jambes. Il les coucha toutes les deux dans le lit de Lisa, et rabattit les couvertures. D'une voix endormie, il entendit une réclamation qui lui serra le cœur.

« Bisous … »

Il se pencha alors vers Rachel et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Cuddy resserra l'étreinte sur sa fille et murmura un « merci » à peine audible. Il sourit tristement et sorti de la pièce.

House dormait dans le canapé quand il entendit du bruit. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Cuddy assise sur le fauteuil en face de lui, les pieds recroquevillés sous elle.

« Mmmh … Ca va pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. Mais il perçut une larme rouler silencieusement sur une de ses joues.

« Cuddy … Je … Je vais y aller … »

Sentant que la situation n'allait pas lui plaire, il préférait prendre la fuite.

« Non … Je … Je sais pas pourquoi je pleure alors qu'elle va bien … »

« Gros choque émotionnel, ça ira mieux demain. »

« J'en doute. » Affirma t-elle. « Ca fait des jours, des semaines … J'y arrive pas … »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Cuddy. » Dit il catégorique.

« Tu … Tu … ? » Commença t-elle à questionner alors qu'il se massait la cuisse.

« Quoi ? Est ce que j'ai mal ? Est ce que je prends toujours de la Vicodine ? En quoi ça te concerne encore Cuddy ? J'ai fait une erreur une fois et j'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer que tu me jetais de ta vie. »

« Je le regrette ! Je … Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouter, d'avoir été si catégorique … Mais tout est si compliqué entre nous … J'avais besoin de toi … Et … »

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon soir pour en parler … » Dit il d'un ton lasse. Elle releva la tête, les sourcils relevés, montrant son interrogation. « S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire ce soir, m'aurais-tu dit ça ? Tu serais venue demain à mon bureau pour me le dire ? Et non ! Non … En fait, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je … Ecoute on m'a appelé, je suis venu. Ca s'arrête là okay, prends des jours, pars en vacances avec ta fille et fait le point sur ce que tu veux réellement. On en discutera, ou pas, à ton retour. »

Elle resta là, sans répondre. Les larmes inondaient son visage.

« Pleurer ça sert à rien et je suis sérieux, si demain je te vois à l'Hôpital, je te ferais la misère … »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui. On était mardi. Cuddy quittait rarement l'Hôpital, et remettre sa fille à l'école dés jeudi ne lui plaisait guère. Elle décida d'écouter House et partit.

Lundi, Cuddy déposa Rachel à l'école. Elle se força à sourire devant les parents d'élèves et la directrice vint lui dire quelques mots. Elle rejoignit ensuite son Hôpital le cœur serré de laisser sa fille après avoir passé 5 merveilleux jours en sa compagnie. Elle se promit de le refaire plus régulièrement. La journée se passa rapidement, rattrapant le boulot non fait pendant qu'elle s'était amusée. Elle questionna tout de même Wilson sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Il l'avait rassuré sur le fait que tout avait été calme. Il avait insisté sur la phrase. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. House n'avait pas fait parler de lui. Elle se décida en fin de journée à aller le voir. Il bossait sur un cas avec son équipe. Il croisa son regard derrière la vitre, puis tourna la tête et se re concentra sur son travail. Elle partit. Il reçut un message une heure plus tard. Message l'invitant à se rendre chez la Doyenne pour dîner vers 19h, sans aucune obligation. Il hésita puis s'y rendit.

La sonnette retentit enfin et elle souffla de soulagement. Il était là. Rien n'allait être facile mais il était prêt à discuter. Elle sourit timidement en ouvrant la porte mais Rachel brisa vite le malaise en courant vers lui, heureuse de le revoir. Il sourit à son tour. Cuddy finissait de préparer le repas et House s'installa dans le canapé. Rachel lui raconta ses vacances, d'un ton plus qu'enjoué.

« Et y'avait des néléphants et des grosses panthères. Et Hyppotames ! »

« Hippopotames. » Corrigea t-il, amusé.

« Hippopotames » Répéta t-elle. « Et maman m'a dit qu'il y avait un zoo à coté de la maison, tu viendras avec nous ah oui ? »

« J'aime pas les animaux. »

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la pire des catastrophes. Il éclata de rire.

« Par contre les Schtroumpfs comme toi, ça me dérange pas. » Avoua t-il sans avoir vu que Cuddy les avait rejoins.

« Je suis pas un trouph. » Bouda la jeune fille.

« Oh que si ! »

« Naaaan ! »

Ils se sourirent.

La petite jouait sur la table basse. Cuddy les observait toujours discrètement, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Hé Rachel. »

« Mmmh » Dit elle sans se retourner.

« Viens ici. »Demanda House sérieusement.

Elle obéit, ses yeux marrons grands ouverts de curiosité.

« Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux en parler. Tu dois le faire d'ailleurs. A ta maman, à … Tonton Wilson … »

« A toi aussi ? »

« Oui si tu en as envie. »

« Okay. »

« Quoi que se soit. Quelque chose que tu aimes … »

« Comme les animaux ? »

« Ouép, comme ces foutus bestioles. Mais aussi les choses que tu n'aimes pas, ou que tu ne comprends pas. D'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est cool. »

House se repositionna au fond du canapé et Rachel se remit à jouer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cuddy les appela. Ils dînèrent tout en écoutant Rachel raconter les jours passés avec sa maman. Le zoo, les promenades, la rencontre avec une autre fille dans une aire de jeux, les grasses matinées … Tout y passa avec tous les détails. House était amusé de voir à quel point cette enfant était intelligente et insouciante. Il observait aussi Cuddy qui était fière de sa fille. Ils se sourirent de temps à autres. Puis juste après le dessert, les deux adultes avaient rejoint le canapé et, Rachel, qui était reparti vers la table basse, demanda de but en blanc.

« House, le monsieur de l'école il a été puni ? »

Il regarda Cuddy, surprit, puis répondit.

« Oui, c'est mal ce qu'il a fait. Et quand on fait du mal, on est puni. »

« Oué. Toi aussi t'es puni … » Il ne répondit pas, et elle continua. « Maman a dit que t'avais fait une bêtise, que c'était pour ça que tu venais plus … »

« Ouép … »

« Mais si t'es là c'est que t'es plus puni ? »

« Rachel, finit les questions ! Au lit. » Ordonna sa mère.

« House tu viendras au zoo avec nous samedi ? »

« On verra, microbe. »

« House ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« L'autre monsieur il va pas revenir hein ? »

« Non … De toute façon s'il revient, je le jette aux crocodiles ! »

« Ouiii ! »

« Et House ? »

« Bon Rachel, ça suffit ! » Gronda Cuddy.

« Mais je voulais savoir quand c'est qu'on regardait le dessin animé des pirates ! » Bouda l'enfant.

« Pas avant longtemps, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ton âge. Allez, zou ! »

House fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille que Cuddy ne vit pas. Elle lui rendit un immense sourire et courut lui faire un bisou. Puis, sagement, elle se coucha.

Cuddy s'approcha doucement de House qui regardait une photo d'elle et de Rachel.

« Hey. »

« Elle m'a épuisé ! On dirait sa mère quand … »

« Stop ! Ne mélange pas ma fille avec … Bref. »

« J'ai eu la version des vacances du Schtroumf, j'attends les tiennes. »

« Ca m'a fait du bien. Merci … »

Il lui sourit faiblement. Ils restèrent debout, avec une certaine distance.

« Merci aussi pour Rachel … Elle a confiance en toi. »

« Elle t'as parlé ? »

« Non … »

« Cuddy, ne crois pas qu'elle ne te fasse pas confiance, elle a eu peur pour toi, elle ne veut pas aggraver les choses, c'est tout. »

« Je sais … »

« Tu as une fille incroyable. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-elle.

« Tu sais beaucoup de chose dit donc. »

« Ouép … Je sais aussi que j'ai été beaucoup trop dure avec … »

« Non, c'est faux. J'ai été lâche. »

« Peut être mais j'aurai du savoir que des rechutes étaient et sont encore possibles … »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, que je serais … Irréprochable, que … »

« Jamais je ne t'ai demandé d'être irréprochable House, tu te mets trop de pression sur cette relation depuis le début. Je veux juste que la personne à mes cotés, qui partage ma vie et celle de ma fille, soit la pour nous deux. Je sais que tu peux être cette personne, regarde comme tu as parlé à Rachel naturellement … Elle t'aime beaucoup … »

Il garda le silence, tête baissée quelques minutes. Elle le laissa assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Moi aussi … » Finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement et lui prit la main, amoureusement. Leurs doigts jouèrent ensemble. Il les observa un moment, elle aussi. Puis il reprit ses esprits.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Okay. A demain … »

« Oué. »

La semaine se passa normalement, le cœur plus léger pour les deux médecins. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de travail. Vendredi, vers midi, une infirmière poussa la porte du bureau des différentiels, et il eu à peine le temps de se retourner sur sa chaise, qu'une petite tornade se rua sur lui en criant son nom. L'équipe du médecin observa la scène avec amusement.

« Qu'est ce tu fous là toi ? »

« Piqûre ! »

« Vaccin ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. L'infirmière prit congé après avoir avertit que Cuddy n'allait pas tarder à l'emmener manger. Effectivement elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle salua le reste du groupe et demanda à House s'il les accompagnait. Il accepta devant le sourire innocent de la plus jeune.

Dimanche matin. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Le soleil pénétrait légèrement dans la chambre. Un corps lui tournait le dos. Le réveil indiquait 9h14. Une porte s'entrouvrit. Il sourit. Il avait eu droit à une seconde chance. A sa respiration, sa compagne dormait toujours. Il fit signe à Rachel de s'approcher et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. C'était rare qu'elle s'invite dans la chambre de sa mère sans l'autorisation de cette dernière.

« Le crocrodile il a mangé le monsieur de l'école. »

« Tant mieux, comme ça il ne fera plus de mal. »

« Oui. »

Il ouvrit la couette, l'invitant à se glisser entre les deux corps déjà présents.

« Ne réveille pas ta mère. » Chuchota t-il en rabattant la couverture sous son menton. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'avait rien loupé de la conversation.

« Un jour j'aurais un serpent. » Affirma t-elle, en souvenir de sa visite de la veille, au zoo.

House ne pu retenir un rire.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ta mère quand elle le verra. »

« Chut. » Chuchota t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et en fronçant les sourcils. House sourit, amusé. « Je le mettrais sous mon lit, elle le saura pas. Y'a que toi qui saura. »

« Ben oui bien sûr et après moi je fini aux crocrodiles parce que je serais encore puni ! »

« Ben nan rho, toi t'es pas méchant. Ou un tigre. Comme le bébé qu'on a vu hier. »

« Et lui tu le mettrais où ? »

« Devant la porte, comme ça pas de méchants dans la maison ! Et toi tu veux quoi ? »

« Mmmmh. » Il réfléchit. « Un signe, pour qu'il vienne te faire des chatouilles quand je serais pas là !» Il joignit le geste à la parole et lui chatouilla le ventre. Elle rit aux éclats et Cuddy laissa rouler une larme de joie puis se retourna, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Pas de singes, j'en ai déjà deux ici. »

Elle enroula les deux corps de son bras droit et nicha la tête dans le cou de sa fille. Quelques instants plus tard, elle plongea son regard dans celui de House. Il était enfin prêt à assumer cette vie de famille.


End file.
